The Ten Signs
by LA Suka
Summary: Goku finds something on the internet about himself.


Top 20 Signs that you're obsessed with Goku @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } OL { MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0in } UL { MARGIN-BOTTOM: 0in } 

Disclaimer/Author's notes:I did not create DBZ and I'm not making any money from this.Just having a little bit of fun.It started off as just a list of jokes because I was bored but then I remembered that ff.net doesn't allow that, so I made a funny story out of it.

**The Ten Signs**

By: L.A. Whitfield

One day in DBZ land our two Saiyan hero's were out sparring.

"Wow Vegeta, you seem a lot stronger today!"Goku said dodging a punch.

"Shut up Kakkorott and fight back!"He barked back irritated.Goku held his hands up and backed off.

"Ok… Ok!I'll shut up!But I also want to go eat something because I'm starving.How about you Vegeta?You want me to make you a sandwich or something?"Goku asked walking away.

"Fine Kakkorott, make me one but don't take too long!"

"Ok!"He said and with a shrug and went inside to the kitchen.

"Well let's see what we got here…" Goku said to himself digging through the refrigerator.

"Ham, Cheese, lettuce, mayo, pickles, tomatoes… That just about does it."He said closing the refrigerator door.

"Oh and I can't forget the bread!"

A few seconds later, a sandwich as high as the ceiling sat on the kitchen table.It was so heavy; it looked like the legs holding the table were about to give out.

"Wow!I think this is the biggest sandwich I've ever made but boy am I hungry and I can eat all of it!"Goku laughed grabbing the bottom of the monster sandwich and carefully picking it up but it was so high, it came tumbling down on top of him, burying him.

Trunks and Goten came running into the kitchen from Trunks room to see what all the commotion was about.A tomato slice rolled past them into the living room.

"Whoa!Who's buried under all that?!"Goku heard his son laugh.He climbed to the top of the pile and poked his head up through it. 

"Oh hi Goten, what's up?"Ham and cheese was stuck in his spiky hair.

"Hahaha! Dad, were you planning to eat all of that?"

"Sure!You wonna help me though?"He asked climbing out of the pile.

Trunks and Goten looked at each other and laughed jumping into the pile.In no time at all, it was gone and everyone had fat tummies.

"I feel better, ahhhhh!"Goku sighed patting his swollen tummy.

"Hey Goku, were looking at some stuff on the Internet.Do you wonna come look at it with us?"Trunks asked helping his friend up off the ground.

"Yeah dad.Were looking at stuff that other people have written about us.It's really cool."Goten added.

Goku nodded and slowly got up.

"Sure.But what do you mean? People write stuff about us on the internet?"He asked really curious now.

Goten stared at Trunks nervously.

"Um, are you sure that's a good idea? If he's never seen this stuff before…"

"Oh don't worry Goten.Your dad's cool and there isn't anything that should offend him."Out loud he said this but he was thinking something else.

"Well OK!Let's go!"Goten said leading the way to Trunks room.Goku followed the two boys completely forgetting about going back outside to train with Vegeta.

"Ok, right now were reading stories that people all over the world have written to us."

"Really?How do they know about us?" Goku asked sitting down behind his son.Trunks remained standing behind him.

"Dad, we are pretty popular now you know.We've saved the world enough.A lot of people consider us hero's."

"Videl wrote a few stories about us on the Internet and that's how it all got started."

"But… Some of the stories aren't that good so don't be shocked by some of the stuff your gonna read."Goten warned standing up and giving the seat to his dad.

"Oh goodie!"Goku cheered taking the seat.Goten and Trunks looked at each other and crossed their fingers.

At first he read through a few short funny stories and laughed.Then he found some really cool pictures.

"Cool, how'd they take these pictures?I don't remember any one taking pictures of us." 

"Well you haven't noticed it dad but there are always people hidden every where taking pictures of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and some of them are really valuable."Trunks said pointing to a picture of himself that was very rare.

"That one is worth 300 dollars."

"300 hundred dollars? Really?"

"How about me?Any rare ones of me?"Goku was getting really excited.Goten smiled and quickly helped his dad find one.

"See, this one here is worth 400."It was a picture of Goku and Chichi dancing at last years Valentines ball at Capsule Corp.

"Wow, hey we could make a lot of money just taking pictures of ourselves and selling them to people!"The two boys groaned.

"We've created a monster."Goten moaned shaking his head.

"Hey what's this?"Both boys turned to see what Goku was talking about.

** **

**10 Signs that you are obsessed with Goku & insane**

  1. March in front of your local City Hall with banners of Goku shouting, "Elect Goku for President! He's our man!" 

  1. Call Sean Schemmel's home phone just to hear his voice and if you get his answering machine, leave him your telephone number, home address, school address, and everything else you can think of. 

  1. Fly to Tokyo and visit every Goku in the phone book until you find the real one then marry him.(Talk about insane!) 

  1. Your license plates read:SONGOKU.Your bumper is covered in Goku bumper stickers, you have Goku dice on your rear view mirror, you have fluffy Goku chair covers, Goku cup holders, Goku Air freshener O_O sweaty Saiyan!)

  1. You get a job at Wal-Mart (in electronics) or at Block Buster Video's just so you 

can be the first person to buy any new DBZ tapes that come out. And if some 

one try's to beat you to them, you kill them.

  1. You have I LOVE GOKU tattooed on your forehead and it even glows in the dark so everyone can see it at night.

7.When you take your driving test for the first time you fail after totally wrecking

the car, and nearly giving the instructor a heart attack.

  1. When you and your date go down to the lake to go fishing, the first thing you do is strip off all your clothes and jump in. 

  1. And to his/her amazement, you come up with a fish twice as big as you. 

  1. If you have done one of these, you are obsessed with Goku and need to be admitted into a Looney bin.^_^ 

"Uh…ok…." Goku muttered staring at the screen. **Sweat drop**

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!!"All three turn around to Vegeta who is laughing so hard he is doubled over in pain.

"Oh man!That's the funniest thing I've ever read!"

"I would never kill anyone."Goku said, eyes wide."And who is Sean Schemmel?"

"Some guy that imitates you in America dad."Goten explained matter of factly.

"Oh…"

"Hey wait a minute!Here's one for Vegeta!"Trunks exclaimed clicking to the page.

"What?!!!!"Vegeta roared pushing Trunks out of the chair.

End for now!

I am working on a different story right now and it will take priority for now but when I'm finished with it, I will continue this one.*Maybe, if you guys like it. ^_^ )I mostly wrote this for the jokes; I hope some of them were funny.If you can come up with any for Vegeta, please e-mail them to me and I will add them to the next part.Everyone who helps out will get credited for his or her parts. 

Thanks and please review!


End file.
